The Adventure Begins
Hello! This is a ship fic about Journey and Quill. This is the story on how they first met. Enjoy! "Oh my moons! Did you hear! There's a dragon on the mountains that can kill four birds with one arrow! I must get there an report it!" Quill shouted as he grabbed his leather notebook and pen. He rushed out the door, leaving his story reviewer in the office. He flew out into the open air, doing flips excitedly. "I wonder who this legend of a dragon is?" His office wasn't far from where the killer bows-dragon was. When he got there, there was a crowd of dragons, watching in aw as a dark green dragon shot a bird, two miles in the air, with a deadly arrow. "Wow!" Quill said as he opened his book and started to write down all that he was seeing. The wonderful archer aimed his bow at a deer, and shot it down with his last arrow. He flew over a picked up the deer, and handed it to one of the dragons is the crowd. Suddenly, the archer turned and saw a hoodie figure standing on one of the cliffs. The dragon aimed his bow, and let go, aiming at the deadly archer. The hooded figure ran, and the archer got out of the way of the arrow, but the arrow was now headed to strike Quill, as he wasn't paying attention due to his writing. The master archer flew down and knocked the light gray Swiftwing out of the way, making the arrow strike him in the arm. Quill got up, and he was face to face with the dark green archer, the archer looked at Quill. "Be careful, there's some dragons who want to ruin everything." Quill was in shock, "Are you ok? Oh my moons, there's and arrow in your arm!" Quill couldn't think straight. The archer turned and pulled the arrow out of him, "It's just a scratch, are you ok?" He asked. Quill managed to speak, "Yah i'm fine, what's your name? I'm Quill, a reporter." All the watching dragons crowded around Quill and the archer. "Nice to meet you Quill, I'm Journey." Journey sat down, his arm hurt, but he didn't show it. Quill spoke, "Is it ok that i report and write about what just happened? And maybe we can find the hooded figure too." Journey smiled, "I'm ok with that, i would like some justice." The crowd of dragons started to disperse. It was getting dark, Quill and Journey were then left a lone. "You seem like the kind of dragon that has a lot of stories to tell, mind if I listen and write them down?" Quill asked. Journey started a campfire, "It's going to take a long time to tell you all of my stories." Journey snickered. Quill looked into the fireplace. "I'm willing to listen." Journey looked at Quill, and smiled. "Well then, a few years ago, when I was still in the Tempestwing army..." Quill and Journey spent the night together, exchanging stories and words of wisdom. Quill managed to find a near by town, wear he can get some bandages for Journey's arm. As the sun rose again, Journey told Quill that he made him smile for the first time since his family died. Quill was glad to hear he made Journey feel better, the the two dragons eventually had to separate, but not for long. Later that week, Quill and Journey met up, and went on their first journey together, collecting new stories and experiences to put into Quill's ever growing library. Journey protects Quill, and Quill makes Journey happy. They later found out who the hooded dragon was, but they let him go for if it was not for him, Journey and Quill would not have met. I hope you enjoyed this little story of how Journey and Quill met! Category:Content (CopperWingz) Category:Fanfictions